Scent of Blood and Roses
by SirHellsing84
Summary: This is a simple oneshot about Alucard assisting his Master with a small injury.


Scent of Blood and Roses

Integra worked with her office windows cracked open on this partly cloudy day. The fog had been thick and ominous lately, but today it had thinned up just enough to be pleasant.

Walter had just left the room after dropping off her afternoon tea, and the room was quiet, save for the birds outside chirping amongst the estates trees. Her eyes had not left the computer screen that she had been reading for over an hour, and she decided that she needed a break before here thoughts were in script as well. She blinked, and turned to the tea Walter had left, along with a chocolate biscuit. She took a sip, and stood up to face the window with the cup and saucer in hand.

The gardeners had just finished for the day, and she could smell the fresh cut grass on the breeze. She took a deep breath.

"May 17th." She spoke quietly to herself…even though she knew she wasn't alone, she never was. She stood in silence, sipping her tea, and watching the wind blow through the trees. Her sharp blue eyes settled on a small thicket of trees, and she sighed as she turned and set the cup and saucer back on the desk. She never touched the biscuit.

Alucard awoke at his usual time just before sundown, while the sky was still red…he liked the sky that way. This evening was no different from any other as he went through his nightly routine of drinking before going up to report to his Master Integra. Though when he did finally make his appearance in his Masters office, he became puzzled. She wasn't there. Her computer was still on, its screen saver going, and her pen 'n papers still littered the desk, but she was no where to be seen.

_Where could she be? _He could still sense her presence so he knew she hadn't left the estate. He checked the shooting range, kitchens, library, personal study, and even the soldiers barracks (just in case), but there was no sign of her. _Hm. _He usually wasn't allowed to bother her there, but it was time to check her room.

When he did find Integra, exactly where he thought she might be, he was almost distracted by the scene. The blood red sun shown through her window, causing her hair to glisten a golden red as it fell around her shoulders spilling down her back. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, a small first aid kit next to her. He smelled her blood before he saw it, he knew that scent anywhere, it was the sweetest he'd ever known. He soon saw the source of the smell. Integra had her gloves off, and he watched carefully as she gently wrapped small bandages around her soft fingers and palm.

_What? Why is my Master hurt?_ He thought about intruding, but he decided against it. There was a sharp intake of breath and she flinched.

"Master?" He was suddenly visible, and Integra's head shot up.

"Alucard?! What are you doing here?" She did not hide her hands, but she did not draw attention to them either.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?" His voice was slightly different from his usual tone. This was a tone that he only took when he knew they were completely alone, she had heard it only a few times before. His tone was not that of the expected sarcasm, nor did it hold any distain or amusement… it always confused Integra, and caused odd feelings to stir.

"Its nothing that you need concern yourself with." She didn't meet his eyes, in fact she went back to what she was doing. Alucard, without permission, came closer. He did not sit on the bed, but knelt down in front of her.

"May I?" He gestured for her to give him her hand. She looked up, meeting his eyes. He was not wearing his sunglasses, which was always a god thing, and a bad thing. His crimson orbs always managed to fascinate her, ever since she was a young girl.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow, her voice was not as demanding as she would have liked. As far as she could tell his eyes seemed sincere behind his curtain of raven hair.

"Allow me to help you?" He spoke as though his voice was made of fine velvet. She hesitated only a moment, then offered her hand out to him. His eyes fell to her hand, and she merely watched him.

Alucard gingerly took his masters hand, and began to unwrap the bandaging.

"What are yo-?"

"Shhh..." He removed all the bandages, careful as to not hurt her. She only flinched a moment when she felt his cool tongue on her skin. Of course he would volunteer to lick her wounds, he would be getting her blood, his favorite blood, out of it.

"Aluca-"

"Shh…" Was his only reply before continuing. She watched his tongue work slowly and gently, as each of the small lacerations began to heal. Only a few minutes went by, before he finished, turned her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Is that better my Master?" He released her hand, and she pulled it back for inspection. Not the slightest hint that there had been anything.

"I hope that you are pleased." He did not ask why again, but was pleased with the fact that she had allowed him to help her. Without another word, he took two steps back, and was gone from her sight.

I was later than night, under the partly cloudy sky, and the moonless night, that Alucard found the source of Integra's injuries. In a small thicket towards the back of the Hellsing grounds, there were two graves. Matching in black marble, with white lettering. Sonam and Arthur Hellsing. Sonam's was stated that her death was on May 17th of 1977, Integra would have been 1 year old. Sitting atop her grave was a bouquet of freshly cut white roses, and the scent of Integra's blood.


End file.
